MINE
by Haruno Kagura
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis nan imut bagai perempuan, adalah seorang murid dari Konoha Elite School dan ia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah straight. Saat ini, Sakura tengah dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan kakaknya, Sasori dan sahabat semasa kecilnya, Ino, yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu? [chapter 2!update]/SasuSaku/ Warning!Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Rate : T**

**U. Sasuke / H. Sakura**

Disclaimer : Semua _character_ yang ada disini saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_.

_First Author's Note_ :

Maafkan saya, tapi… fict satu ini _yaoi_. Tapi bukan sejenis SasuNaru (dan asalkan kalian tahu, saya benci _pair_ itu maaf bagi pecinta _pair_ ini). Ini seperti Sasuke dengan _boy_!Sakura. Itu terhitung _yaoi_ 'kan? Jadinya, yah, bagi yang kurang suka, maafkan saya.

Warning : OOC. Boy!Sakura. AU. Yaoi.

_Enjoy_

**~0o0~**

**Chapter 1 : Bab Satu**

"SA~KU~RA~!"

Suara _bass_ yang dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda dengan wajah _baby face _dan rambut semerah bata. Semua keimutan yang dimilikinya itu disempurnakan oleh dengan sepasang permata _caramel_ yang indah. Teriakkan yang cukup keras itu membuat sebuntal selimut dengan warna biru langit itu bergerak sedikit.

_Sret_

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut _pink_ cepak tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam selimut itu dan muncullah sepasang _emerald_ yang menatap balik _caramel_ itu dengan sayu. Sakurai, nama pemuda _pink_ itu, menatap sang _aniki_ sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengubur dirinya lagi dalam selimut.

"_Chotto_, _Nii-san_," katanya dengan kantuk berlebihan dan menutup mata _emerald_nya dengan kelopak matanya. Sasori, _aniki_ dari sang pemuda_ pink_ itu, langsung membuang selimut biru langit sang adik ke lantai. Dengan tidak berperi ke-adik-kan lagi, ia menendang Sakura dari tempat tidur berukuran _queen_ itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi '_gedebuk'_ keras.

Sontak kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka lebar dan berseru dengan keras, "Demi Tuhan, _Aniki_!" sahutnya yang malah disambut dengan tatapan tak bersalah sang kakak dan perintah, "Cepat siap-siap."

_Brak._

"_ANIKIIII_!"

.

.

.

"_Otouto_~ jangan marah, ya?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Sasori dengan pipi menggembung imut. Ternyata _ngambek_ dia. Yah, gimana nggak _ngambek_, coba? Pukul enam pagi ia dibangunkan oleh sang kakak hanya karena sang kakak ada pertemuan dengan _Akatsuki_! Bayangkan!

Iya, _sih_. Sakura tahu kok tentang Akatsuki yang sebenarnya adalah OSIS dari sekolah yang mereka tempati. Tapi 'kan tetap saja! Itu 'kan urusan sang kakak, bukan urusan Sakura!

_Haruno Mebuki_, sang ibu, hanya dapat menghela nafas frustasi melihat kedua putranya berkelahi pagi-pagi _lagi_. Sedangkan sang ayah, _Haruno Kizashi_, hanya dapat terkekeh dibalik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku berasa seperti memiliki anak gadis yang dalam masa pubertas," gumam Mebuki, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sakura yang dengan cepat melotot dan berseru, "_Okaa-san_! Aku ini cowok tulen!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, Saku," Mebuki hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lainnya. Sakura masih sibuk menggerutu pelan sembari memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya itu. Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut _pink_ acak-acakan namun halus milik adiknya.

Yang, tentu saja, disapa tatapan garang Sakura.

.

.

.

"_FOREHEAD_!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berbalik; menatap datar seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat _ponytail_ tinggi dengan poni menjuntai menutupi setengah wajah sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria sambil berlari-lari.

Sakura tetap diam dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana hitamnya; yang terlihat pas dengan atasan kemeja putih dengan dasi bewarna biru dan putih. Semua itu disempurnakan dengan _blazer_ bewarna abu-abu dengan lambang _Konoha Elite School_ di dada kirinya. Ia memakai sepasang sepatu hitam pantofel untuk melengkapi tampilannya. Dan juga, ia membawa sebuah tas bewarna merah darah dengan merk _Nike_; yang ia sampirkan pada lengan kanannya.

Sakura tetap diam saja dan menatap gadis pirang yang telah sampai di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis pirang tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeram, "Kau tidak membalas sapaanku." Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Kau panggil itu sapaan, _Buta_? Terasa seperti teriakkan bagiku."

_Yamanaka Ino_. Teman sedari popok Sakura. Gadis dengan predikat '_Living Barbie_' dan diincar oleh para cowok karena wajah cantiknya. Ayahnya, _Yamanaka Inoichi_, adalah pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Jepang. Sedangkan ibunya, _Yamanaka Maria_, merupakan seorang _blasteran_ Jepang-Perancis dan adalah seorang _model_ terkenal.

Sang gadis Yamanaka menggerutu dan akhirnya menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk menyeretnya ke kelas mereka; dan menyebabkan Sakura mendapatkan tatapan membunuh daripada pemuda-pemuda yang merupakan _fans _Ino. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan mengikuti langkah Ino tanpa mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan membunuh tersebut.

_Kapan hidupku tidak begini?_

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyeretku, _Buta_?"

Ino mendongak menatap Sakura dan memicingkan matanya, "Diam saja, _Pinky_." Sakura hanya menghela nafas; ia sudah biasa dengan kekeras-kepalaan Ino. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengikuti jalannya Ino.

"Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_kun_!" Sontak Sakura dan Ino menengok ke belakang mereka dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pendek seleher bewarna _indigo_ dengan sepasang mata bewarna _lavender_ tanpa pupil. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat kedua sahabat yang sering beradu mulut itu.

"Hinata!" panggil mereka berdua dan pemuda itu langsung menghampiri mereka dengan senyum hangat.

_Hyuuga Hinata_. Sahabat lain Sakura dan Ino. Mempunyai sifat lembut bagai pangeran. Ia mempunyai sebutan '_Pangeran Berkuda Putih_' karena sikapnya yang seperti pangeran. Ayahnya, _Hyuuga Hiashi_, merupakan presiden direktur dari perusahaan ekspor-impor terkenal, _Hyuuga's Export Import_. Sedangkan ibunya, _Hyuuga Hana_, seorang _yamato nadeshiko_ di kehidupan nyata; dan kelihatannya Hinata mempunyai sifat lembut ibunya.

"_Ohayo_, kalian berdua," sapanya dan disambut oleh teriakkan _fangirls_ Hinata yang kebetulan lewat. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melingkari lengannya ke bahu Hinata; yang sayangnya tidak bisa karena Hinata lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan cemberut, Sakura akhirnya melingkari pinggang Hinata.

"Makanya banyak minum susu, _Forehead_," ejek Ino ketika melihat wajah cemberut Sakura; yang omong-omong membuatnya bertambah imut. Sakura melotot dan menggeram, "Diam kau, _Buta_."

"Mau apa kau?" Ino balik menantang. Keduanya saling menggeram dan memelototi satu sama lain. Hinata berusaha melerai mereka dan berakhir sia-sia. Sampai akhirnya…

"SAKURA-_KUN_!"

Sakura langsung menepok dahinya sendiri ketika mendengar suara cempreng tadi dan mendesah pasrah, "Dia datang." Beda dengan reaksi Sakura, Ino malah tertawa keras. Seakan mengejek atas hari buruknya.

Ia sudah mendengar cerita Sakura rupanya.

Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke telinganya. Ino menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat ini dan mendekati Hinata sambil menyeringai seram. Hinata merasakan kalau bulu romanya berdiri semua ketika melihat seringai seram sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Ke-kenapa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum terpaksa. Ino tambah melebarkan seringainya dan mendekati wajah Hinata; dengan mendongak tentu saja. Ino berbisik, "Kau suka sama Naruko 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah hingga leher-lehernya. Melihat Hinata begitu, Ino langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya; kebiasaannya ketika malu setengah mati.

"SAKURA-_KUN_!" seorang gadis dengan rambut keemasan yang dikuncir dua memeluk  
Sakura dengan erat dan membenamkan pipinya di dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu bidang. Sakura langsung menegang dan menggeram kesal, "Tch. Naruko."

Sang gadis yang dipanggil namanya mendongak menatap Sakura dan menyengir.

_Namikaze Naruko_. Gadis dengan cirri khas unik, yaitu, tiga pasang 'kumis' yang menghiasi setiap pipinya. Kulit _tan_nya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemanisan yang ia miliki. Yah, kecuali sikap_ barbar_nya itu. Ayahnya, _Namikaze Minato_, adalah pengusaha terkenal yang mempunyai _Namikaze_ _Company_. Sedangkan ibunya, _Namikaze Kushina_, adalah desainer terkenal yang sudah membuka butiknya di beberapa negara. Bahkan di kawasan Eropa dan Amerika Serikat.

Melihat Sakura agak cemberut, Naruko langsung menegakan tubuhnya; dan ketahuilah, tinggi Naruko bahkan sama dengan Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura tambah mencebikkan bibirnya dan menggerutu. Naruko mendekati Sakura dan tiba-tiba–

"Kyaaa! Sakura-_kun_ imut sekali kalau cemberut begini!"

–tangan Naruko langsung mencubiti pipi Sakura hingga si pemuda Haruno meringis kesakitan karena si gadis _tan_ itu mencubitinya dengan keras. Mendengar kata 'imut' dan 'Sakura-_kun_' yang sukses diteriakkan oleh Naruko, berterima kasihlah pada suara cempreng nan keras miliknya, para gadis langsung mengambil _handphone_ mereka dan mengerubungi Sakura yang masih cemberut.

"KYAAA~! SAKURA-_KUN_, HADAP SINI!"

"SAKURA-_KUN_ IMUT!"

"ADUH IMUTNYAAA~!"

.

.

.

Cemberut Sakura sudah bertambah _volume_nya. Kali ini, ia sudah duduk dengan manis di bangkunya dan memilih menatap ke depan dengan tatapan membara dan tajam. Bibirnya sudah maju lima sentimeter dan dahinya sudah berkerut-kerut. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf orang yang sudah membuatnya menderita –menurutnya.

Dan itu tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruko.

"Oh. Ayolah, Sakura-_kun_. _Gomenne_," Sakura melirik kearahnya dan berkata pedas, "_Iie_," dan membuang mukanya lagi.

Ino hanya dapat menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan santai. Ia hanya dapat menonton _ngambek_nya Sakura dan usaha Naruko untuk menenangkan Sakura; yang pastinya akan sia-sia.

Kecuali, kalau Naruko agak pintar untuk merayu Sakura.

"Ayolah~. _Gomennasai_?" Naruko mulai merayu Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya yang tanpa sengaja membuat Hinata memerah. Sakura melirik Naruko, membuatnya bersorak dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya–

"_Iie_."

.

Kau terlalu cepat bersorak, Naru-_chan_.

.

.

.

"Aku bodoh ya, Hinata-_kun_?"

Hinata menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap kepala si gadis _tan_ dengan lembut. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok, Naruko-_chan_. Kau tidak bodoh."

Naruko menatap ke mata _lavender_ Hinata; berusaha mencari kebohongan sang pemuda Hyuuga tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia tersenyum riang dan berkata, "_Arigato ne_, Hinata-_kun_. Kau memang teman yang baik," dan ia pun kembali menatap ke depan. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata _lavender_ yang masih menatapnya, dengan tatapan sedih.

_Kapan aku berubah menjadi lebih dari teman bagimu, Naruko?_

.

.

.

"_Ohayo_, semua,"

Seorang pria yang terlihat berumur 20-an masuk. Ia mempunyai rambut bewarna _silver_ yang melawan gravitasi. Diwajahnya, terpasang sebuah masker orang sakit dengan sepasang mata yang berlainan warna. Kanan bewarna hitam jelaga, sedangkan kiri bewarna merah dengan tiga _tomoe _mengelilingi pupilnya.

"Jangan bilang '_ohayo_'! Kau sudah telat tiga puluh menit!" Pria itu lantas menyipitkan matanya; mencari anak yang dengan beraninya mengatainya begitu.

Dan ia menemukannya. Rambut merah muda bagai gulali, sepasang_ emerald_ yang menatapnya tajam dan galak –ah, Haruno Sakura. Ia langsung menurunkan bahunya yang tegang dan berkata dengan santai, "Ah, kau Haruno-_kun_. Aku 'kan tadi tersesat di–"

"Berhentilah memberi alasan tidak jelas," kata Sakura tajam dengan wajah datar. Kakashi hanya terkekeh dan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu–

"Ambil buku itu dan kubakar **semua** koleksimu, _sensei_," ancam Sakura dengan sebuah seringai menyebalkan. Kakashi hanya menyipitkan matanya dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku oranyenya yang 'agak' –ehm, _bokep_.

_Hatake Kakashi_. Seorang guru yang merupakan wali kelas Sakura dan yang lainnya. Pria yang disebut-sebut bertunangan dengan guru UKS, _Hanare Rin_, ini merupakan paman dari Haruno Sakura. Ia adalah adik laki-laki dari Haruno Mebuki.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan bersama kita selama tahun ajaran ini," Kakashi membuka perkataannya dan melanjutkan, "Silahkan masuk, Uciha-_san_."

_Srak_.

Hinata terkaget ketika Naruko berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap ke depan dengan tajam. Sontak, satu kelas menjadi hening; menunggu-nunggu orang yang dipanggil 'Uciha-_san_' oleh Kakashi.

"_Ohayo_."

**TBC**

_Second Author's Note :_

Hai, kalian penggemar Naruto!

Saya kembali setelah _hiatus_ selama (hampir) dua bulan. Yah… mungkin lebih. Akhirnya, saya kembali pada kegiatan tulis-menulis di _anime_ setelah sekian lama berada di _Screenplays_. Saya kembali ke sini dengan memakai _yaoi_ antara _couple_ yang saya sukai, SasuSaku, dengan Sakura laki-laki ver.

Ini semua diawali dengan betapa gantengnya Sakura yang menjadi cowok. Disini, Sakura menjadi cowok manis dan imut dan pendek.

Sakura : 175 cm

Hinata : 180 cm

Ino : 175 cm

Naruko : 175 cm

Sekian.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TERIMA KASIH KARENA MAU MEMBACA FANFICT NISTA INI!**

((hati-hati terhadap _typo_, saya malas menge-cek, soalnya. HEHE.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Rate : T-M  
**

**U. Sasuke / H. Sakura**

Disclaimer : Semua _character_ yang ada disini saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_.

Warning : OOC. Boy!Sakura. AU. Yaoi.

Balesan _Review_:

**Luca Marvell :** Hahahaha… iya sih. Cuma saya pengin aja buat dia jadi kayak terpendek gitu daripada teman-temannya. Kan imut ^_^. Terima kasih karena sudah me-_review_ cerita ini ya!

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**** :** Wow namamu agak susah ya. Mending saya panggil apa ya enaknya? Kazekage-_san_… mungkin? Makasih ya, sudah me-_review_ ff ini. Hinata rambutnya seperti ketika _genin_ tetapi lebih pendek dan sedikit _messy_. Kalau rambut Sakura, mungkin lebih ke _spike_ namun _messy_/?. Maafkan dengan jawaban abal-abal saya. Hehe. Peace. Maafkan kalo ini fic agak lama T.T

** .3914 : **Wah makasih karena sudah me-_review_. Hahaha. Makanya, kan kebanyakan kalo _yuri_ pasti SakuHina atau ngga SakuIno. Makanya saya mikir mending buat _yaoi_ saja daripada SasuSaku!yuri.

_Enjoy_

**~0o0~**

**BAB DUA**

"Silahkan masuk, Uciha-_san_," dengan perkataan terakhir dari Kakashi, semua perhatian murid teralihkan kearah pintu yang terbuka; menunggu-nunggu bagaimana rupa murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia mempunyai tubuh tegap dan atletis yang sempurna. Mata _onyx_ bak elang miliknya menatap sekeliling dengan tajam. Ia mempunyai rambut _raven_ bermodel _emo_; yang malah membuatnya bertambah tampan, dengan rahang tegas.

Ia menatap tajam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "_Ohayo_. Namaku Uciha Sasuke, pindahan dari Oto Elite School. Mohon bantuannya," pemuda itu menutup perkenalannya dengan sebuah bungkukan sopan dan berdiri tegak lagi. Kakashi tersenyum dalam maskernya ––terlihat dari matanya yang agak menyipit, dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ah. Baiklah, Uciha-_san_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah––" sebelum Kakashi dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia dipotong oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua yang berteriak dengan suara melengking, "_TEME!?"_

Seluruh murid dalam kelas itu menengok dan menatap Naruko dengan heran; sedangkan Naruko hanya memperlihatkan wajah terkejut yang kelewat norak. Sasuke menggertakan rahangnya dan bergumam pelan, "_Dobe_."

Sebuah penghapus berbentuk bis sekolah langsung melayang dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan tenang hanya menggeserkan tubuhnya hingga penghapus itu mengenai dinding dan menimbulkan keretakan sedikit.

Hinata langsung berusaha menenangkan Naruko untuk duduk di tempatnya semula. Akhirnya dengan bujukan akan dibelikan es krim kesukaannya oleh Hinata, Naruko mau juga duduk; walau masih dengan wajah penuh pengutukan kearah Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas pasrah; sudah mengerti kalau murid-muridnya itu adalah makhluk-makhluk ajaib tak tahu aturan, yang sayangnya masih diajar olehnya. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali dan akhirnya melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadinya terputus, "Baiklah, baiklah. Uciha-_san_, kau duduk disebelah Haruno-_kun_, ya? Dan kau, Namikaze-_kun_, harus memperbaiki dinding ini. Kau dengar aku?" pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab Naruko dengan cebikan bibirnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah sang _sensei_ dengan wajah datar. Kakashi langsung mengerti maksudnya, "Haruno-_kun_ itu yang mempunyai rambut bewarna _pink_ itu. Sebentar, aku panggil dulu," dengan itu, Kakashi bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari tempat kecil dibawah papan tulis dan sekuat tenaga melempar benda tersebut kearah Sakura.

_Bruak._

"Aduh! Siapa yang melempar aku dengan penghapus papan tulis, HAH!?" bentak Sakura ketika sebuah penghapus tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya. Tidak mau di lempar oleh Sakura, murid satu kelas langsung menunjuk sang pelaku dengan serentak; sedangkan Kakashi hanya berkata dengan nada (sok) polos dan (sok) merajuk, "Ih. Kalian tidak setia dengan _sensei_ kalian sendiri nih."

"Kau… mencari gara-gara denganku, YA!? DASAR PAK TUA!" Kakashi langsung menyingkir ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kearahnya dan berakhir terjatuh di samping kakinya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum; membuat semua orang merinding disko karena kali ini senyumannya agak menyeramkan. Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan aura tak sedap menguar, "Apa tadi yang kau bilang, **Haruno-**_**kun**_?"

Sakura membuat sebuah seringaian di bibirnya dan mengulang panggilan Kakashi tadi, "Hm? Tadi aku bilang, 'Dasar **Pak Tua**'." Murid-murid dalam kelas itu langsung berusaha untuk keluar dari kelas ketika sudah merasakan aura-aura tidak bersahabat yang menguar dari keduanya.

"Kau 'kan tahu," _Tap._ "Aku paling," _Tap._ "Tidak menyukai," _Tap._ "Orang memanggilku," _Tap._ "Dengan panggilan _itu_," _Tap._ "Ya 'kan, **Sakura**?" Kakashi masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya dengan aura _bling-bling_ mengerikan yang menguar.

Ah, dia benar-benar marah.

Sakura hanya membuang mukanya. Kakashi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _tsundere_ keponakannya dan akhirnya member perintah, "_Yare, yare_. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus menemani teman baru kita, Uciha-_san_, untuk mengelilingi sekolah." Sakura membalikan wajahnya dan memelototi Kakashi, "_Gomenne_, _Sensei_. Aku ada latihan karate."

Kakashi langsung memanggil seorang gadis dengan dua cepol menghiasi kepala cokelatnya. Ia adalah Tenten, _vice president _dari klub karate. Gadis itu berdiri dan bertanya, "Ya, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "Aku pinjam Haruno-_kun_, ya? Kalau Hyuugabilang saja ini perintah Kakashi, oke?" Tenten hanya dapat mengangguk dengan pelan; kelihatannya ketakutan karena Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum kepada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menggertakan giginya.

"Kau kalah, Sakura,"

"Aish. Diamlah."

~o0o~

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang.

Didalam _gymnasium_. Tepatnya sih di ruang ganti plus ruang mandi para pemuda.

Dengan wajah senang ––karena akhirnya, dia sebentar lagi selesai–– ia menjelaskan ruangan itu, "Nah, disini adalah ruang ganti sekalian kamar mandi untuk pemuda. Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Sakura langsung melewati Sasuke begitu saja dan membuka pintu.

_Bruak!_

…tetapi tiba-tiba, sebuah lengan panjang dan kekar melewati bahu mungilnya dan menutup pintunya kembali. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menengok kearah belakangnya dengan mulut terbuka; siap memprotes siapapun empunya si lengan ––yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan tiba-tiba––

_Cup._

Sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menyelimuti bibir semi-tipisnya dan menciumnya. Sakura membeliakkan matanya dan melihat _onyx_ Sasuke yang sudah tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Darah mulai naik ke wajahnya; dan Sakura bersumpah bahwa pipinya terasa panas.

Mula-mula, Sasuke hanya menciumnya biasa saja. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbuka dan ia menatap langsung kedua mata_ emerald_ Sakura; Sakura merasakan _smirk_ yang terbentuk di bibir Sasuke, dan ia ingin memukulnya. Sakura mulai memberontak, yang berakhir sia-sia.

Mengetahui Sakura mulai memberontak, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya ke pinggang langsingnya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuh kekar Sasuke. Sakura bertambah memberontak dan Sasuke mulai kehabisan akal untuk mendiamkannya. Dan akhirnya, ia menemui caranya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut. Tubuh Sakura langsung berhenti memberontak dan membantu. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelai bibir bawah Sakura; meminta Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat; melarang lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Mengetahui ini, Sasuke langsung menggigiti bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut; membuat sang empunya mengerang dan membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke langsung meluncurkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik dalam mulut Sakura. Semua erangan Sakura tertahan dalam ciuman Sasuke. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahannya, "Akh! Kh! Mmh!"

Sasuke, yang merasa sudah cukup, akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Sakura sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Sebagai salam perpisahan-singkat, Sasuke mengecup dan sedikit menjilati pipi kanan Sakura; membuat sang empu merinding dibawahnya.

Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura, yang memerah malu, setelah sebelumnya membisikkan, "Kau belum berubah, Sakura," dengan wajah yang agak sendu dan tanpa diketahui Sakura.

~o0o~

"AKHHHHH! Kemana sih si Teme dan Sakura-_kun_? Mereka berdua lama sekali!" Naruko berseru sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Hinata berusaha menenangkan sang gadis yang mengamuk. Sedangkan Ino hanya berjalan dengan tenang sambil meminum jus jeruk kotaknya. Mereka baru saja kembali dari kantin tanpa Sakura.

Ino sebenarnya memang agak khawatir dengan teman semenjak kecilnya itu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, ngapain dia perlu khawatir dengan pemuda itu. Yah, walaupun dia pemuda imut dan manis serta sering dijadikan pemuda paling ingin diperkosa oleh cewek maupun cowok, ngapain kita khawatir kalau dia sendiri bisa membanting seorang Jiroubo ––seorang _senior_ karate yang sombong dan juga besar, hampir seberat beruang (mungkin)–– dengan satu tangan dan telihat tenang.

"Ah! Sakura-_kun_!" teriakkan cempreng Naruko, membuat Ino dan Hinata langsung mencari keberadaan pemuda mungil itu. Dan tentunya langsung ditemukan oleh mereka karena kelainan warna rambut diantara orang-orang lainnya. Mereka bertiga langsung melesat begitu saja sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata '_sumimasen_' pada orang-orang yang mereka tabrak.

Sesampainya didepan sang pemuda, mereka langsung melihat betapa _lifeless_-nya wajah Sakura. Ino, Naruko, dan Hinata langsung menatapnya dengan heran. Perasaan mereka, memang sih sakura tidak menyukai perintah Kakashi itu, tapi dia tidak selesu ini deh sepertinya pas pergi mengantarkan si anak baru tadi deh.

Naruko akhirnya menekan pipi_ chubby_ Sakura sambil memanggil Sakura, "Sakura-_kun_….?" Sakura sepertinya mendengar panggilan Naruko dan akhirnya mendongak, dengan mata _emerald_ yang terlihat digenangi air mata.

"SAKURA-_KUN_/_FOREHEAD_?!"

~o0o~

"Dia melakukan––**apa**?!" Ino berseru dengan kerasnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari teman kecilnya ini. Sakura menkgelap matanya dengan saputangan bewarna _lavender_ lembut, yang tadi diberikan Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sakura, teman semenjak kecilnya yang periang, polos––dan terkadang bodoh––bisa dicium dan (nyaris) diperkosa oleh sang murid baru. _Well_, tidak biasa sih, kalau Sakura hampir diperkosa setiap harinya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda dengan nafsunya langsung mencium seorang pemuda yang (oke, Sakura **memang** imut dan manis bagai cewek) baru ditemuinya **beberapa** jam yang lalu!?

_Da hell with this world?!_

Yah, kecuali kalau pemuda _chicken butt_ itu sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura ataupun kenal dengan Sakura atau…

…dia mempunyai hormon berlebihan dan memang sudah terangsang ketika melihat Sakura pertama kali.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan yang ketiga tadi. Kalau memang **itu** yang terjadi, mungkin sebaiknya Sakura diberi suntikan penenang sebelum dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan satu sekolah.

.

Errr, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

.

**PIIIP**

"Errr, Ino-_chan_?" Hinata mencicit pelan sembari menarik pelan _sweater_ bewarna _beige_ tanpa lengan yang memang menjadi salah satu seragam mereka. Ino menengok dan ia dihadapkan oleh seorang Naruko yang menduduk dengan aura tak menyenangkan di sekitarnya.

_Uh-oh_.

Naruko tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya serta berteriak penuh dendam, "DASAR SASUKE TEME _BAKAAAAAAAAA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BIBIR PERAWAN SAKURA-_KUN_, HUH!?" Ino dan Hinata hanya dapat melihat Naruko dengan tatapan ngeri ketika melihat api berkobar-kobar pada kedua _sapphire_ milik Naruko.

"Uh, Naruko. Koreksi, bibir Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi," Ino mengoreksi Naruko, "Dia sudah dicium Sasuke, ingat?" Oke, Ino benar-benar mencari mati dengan Naruko karena menyebutkan nama brengsek-yang-sudah-berani-merebut-_first_-_kiss_-Sakura di hadapannya. Dan mungkin Ino dan Naruko lupa kalau Sakura itu seorang lelaki sehingga lebih pantas disebut 'perjaka' daripada 'perawan'.

"Sakura-_kun_, kau tidak dicium dimana-mana lagi 'kan?" tanya Naruko dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura langsung memerah mendengar konteks yang diberikan oleh Naruko dan menjawab dengan suara imut yang tertahan, "T-tidak."

Naruko langsung membeku melihat bagaimana Sakura bersikap dan dalam beberapa detik langsung memekik nyaring.

"AWWWW! SAKURA-_KUN_, KAU UNYU SEKALIIII!"

Dan tentu saja, membawa seperangkat gadis-gadis lainnya yang membawa ponsel untuk memfoto Sakura. Dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti berikut :

"AAAHHH! KAU IMUT BANGET, SAKURA-_KUN_!"

"LIHAT SINI, DONG! PERTAHANKAN WAJAH MERAHMU, YA!"

"ADUH! TALI MANA TALI!?"

"INI ADA KARDUS SAMA _TAPE_!"

"KARDUSIN SAKURA-_KUN_!"

"AAAHHHH!"

Dan seterusnya. Hinata hanya dapat menatap dengan ngeri kumpulan gadis itu dan memilih untuk menjauh; walaupun dia kasihan juga melihat tangan Sakura yang tergapai-gapai di udara, mencari pertolongan.

Dengan wajah setengah pucat, Hinata menoleh kepada Ino yang terlihat cuek dan memilih untuk menghisap habis jus jeruk kartonnya. Tidak tahan, Hinata bertanya, "Ino-_chan_ tidak mau membantu Sakura-_kun_?" Ino menatapnya sebentar dan ketika mendengar bunyi _sruuttt_ tanda jusnya sudah habis, ia baru menjawab, "Biar saja. Naruko pasti bisa menghalangi itu semua, kok." Sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Ino berlalu keluar kelas.

Di luar kelas, ia berdiri menyandar di tepi pagar pembatas. Matanya menerawang kearah awan sebelum ia akhirnya meremukkan karton jus yang belum ia buang hingga remuk. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang tadinya kosong, menjadi gelap ketika satu nama melintas di kepalanya.

~o0o~

"Sakura, kau lihat apa sih? Sedari tadi aku dicuekkin."

Sakura mendongak dan menemukan kakak lelakinya yang memiliki _baby face_ mencebikkan bibirnya; berusaha imut, ternyata. Ia memutar bola matanya dan kembali menonton sebuah video yang sedang ia tonton sedari tadi.

_Never ever pogi motaeyo  
Never ever na ireoke  
Han ja han ja jeogeonaejanha ne ireumeul tto_

Mendengar lagu yang sering ia dengar ataupun tonton di _channel_ khusus Korea di rumahnya, ia mengangkat alis merahnya. Penasaran, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya dari kepalanya, "Tumben kau mau menonton yang beginian, Sakura." Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, namun tidak melepaskan matanya dari penyanyi tersebut, "Entahlah, hanya saja dia mempunyai suara bagus dan lirik dari lagu ini juga bagus."

Sasori mengerutkan alis, "Memang kau mengerti bahasa Inggris?" dan langsung menyadari kebodohannya ketika Sakura memberikan tatapan mengejek, "Aku selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam bahasa Inggris, _Onii-san_, jika kau bertanya."

_Mulai deh_, pikir Sasori memutar bola mata. Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan khusus OSIS dan hanya beberapa orang yang dapat mengakses ruangan tersebut; selain anggota inti, kerabat dekat dari anggota juga boleh memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Lagipula, _Niisan_," Sasori kembali menatap adiknya yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela, "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan _sembunyikan dariku," katanya; membuat Sasori mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sebelum Sakura melihatnya, Sasori langsung mengganti ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa. Sakura melanjutkan, "Mungkin Ino juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sasori tetap diam; membiarkan Sakura berkata sepuasnya. Sakura mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata Sasori, "Kau ingat kecelakaanku 'kan?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan tenang dari Sasori, "Apa benar aku tidak mengalami apapun? Misalnya, hilang ingatan?" tanyanya memicingkan mata; berharap Sasori memberikannya jawaban.

"Tidak. Kau hanya terbentur sedikit kok. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasori balik sambil mengacak rambut gulali Sakura dan keluar dari ruangan dengan dalih ke toilet.

_Cklek_.

Sasori meluncur kelantai toilet dalam ruangan OSIS tersebut. Ia terduduk dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak surai merah batanya. Mata _caramel_ miliknya menerawang lewat ventilasi kecil tersebut sebelum akhirnya menguburkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya sebelum bergumam dengan lirih, "Maafkan kakak, Sakura. Kakak bukan _aniki_ yang baik."

_Kau masih belum bisa mengetahuinya, Sakura_.

**~TBC~**

_Author's note_:

HA~I!

Saya akhirnya kembali lagi setelah _hiatus _beberapa bulan ini dan akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh untuk melanjutkan fic ini; serta menelantarkan fic screenplays saya. hiks.

Oh, well, sudahlah. biarkan saja.

.

Dan juga, untuk lirik lagu diatas, saya mengambilnya dari lagu T-Ara Jiyeon, Never Ever. Saya minta maaf karena fic ini agak lama diselesaikan dan juga untuk ke-labil-an rate-nya karena (mungkin) akan banyak adegan 'menjurus' di chapter mendatang. Jadinya, selamat menantikan!

Dan, seperti biasa,

**PLIS RIPIU AND MAAP KALO TYPO!**

**biasalah orang malas, HEHE.**


End file.
